Cannot Concentrate
by texasPanzer
Summary: What could Dick Grayson be thinking at times...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters to The Batman. They are owned by Warner Brothers.

Dick Grayson arrived home, the Wayne Mansion. Anger fueled his veins. He pumped his arms as he forced his way through the front gate and through the front door of the house. The first person to greet him was Alfred, the faithful friend.

"Good day, sir" he smiled as he polished a priceless vase in the living room, "How was your day"

Dick mumbled something that was inaudible as he moved towards the backrooms.

"What was that, sir?" asked a curious Pennysworth.

"Nothing" sneered Dick.

"Perhaps I should not be the one to tell you that I recieved a call from your teacher today. She said that you are having problems in class, that you are easily distracted. What is going on, sir?" said Alfred.

"I don't know" Dick angerily responded as he threw down his backpack and marched off towards the door.

"Sir! What is wrong?" Alfred demanded to know.

At last Grayson broke down. He stopped colded in his tracks, lowered his head, and closed his eyes.

"You promise not to tell the big man?" he questioned. Alfred nodded. "I can't think straight" he confessed. He walked towards a chair and sat down. Alfred walked towards him and sat down next him and sat down beside him. "Why not, sir?"

"It's her...Barbara...Batgirl. I can't stop thinking about her." confessed Grayson.

"I see, but when did you discover this emotions?" asked Alfred.

"I'm not sure, but after seeing her in action...I guess I fell for her. Could this be love at first sight?"

"This could be" smirked Alfred but that quickly vanished when he saw the distraut look on Dick's face


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Sorry for those that were interested in this story. I was blocked by school and a malfunctioning computer from doing what I love to do best: writing stories for those who love to read. Here is the next chapter.

"Alfred, what am I going to do? If the big guy finds out about this he might take me off the team. You know him, he doesn't like distractions

"After my parents died I never thought I would be able to love. Their deaths made me...afraid"

"You warmed up to Master Wayne, did you not?"

"Yes, but it took awhile. But with Barb, I was taken at first sight, but I tried to deny it by bashing"

Alfred chuckled which made Dick look up with a raised eyebrow.

"Master Dick, you remind me of when I was a lad. Back in the old country, in boarding school, I was infatuated by a little girl named Gene Wittle. Her long flowing blonde hair and bright blue eyes stood out of a crowd. I could not take my eyes off of her. There would be days where I would realize I spent every hour at school doing nothing more than writing poetry and thinking about her."

"Did you ask her out?" Dick asked to which Alfred was taken aback.

"Master Dick a real gentleman doesn't ask a girl out up front. He has to woe her and then ask for her hand"

"Yeah, did you do all that?"

"Sadly I did not have the chance. Before I could she was sent to another school. I haven't seen her since"

"That's sad, but how does that help me?"

"It's as simple as this: if you do not let her know how you feel, right this instant, then the opprutunity will be lost. If you don't do it now, you never will"

"Thanks, Alfred. How did you become an expert on these things?"

"I never say i'm an expert. It just turns out that way" he smiled. Suddenly, there was a rythmic tone, the Batwave activated.

"Duty calls, Master Dick"

"Yep, business before pleasure" he smirked then dashed towards the covert elevator. As the grandfather clock retreated showing the cavity that was the lift he stepped in and, in the back of his mind, he wondered, would she be there, for back up?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters to The Batman, they are owned by Warner Brothers.

Dawn in his red blouse and black cape Robin jumped onto his cycle and barreled towards the scene. On his two way, built into his helmet, he had comm with Batgirl. "Where are you?" she asked.

"I'm two miles away. Almost there"

"Well, hurry. I took care of one but the leader is on the roof across the street from the bank and is about to jump from one roof to the other."

"Almost there"

On the roof, the man, clad in black except for a slit for his eyes, held a bag of money but it was of poor grade the seams were frayed and the bulge that was the money was slowly working it's way down and about to rip a hole through the base.

"There's no where to go" Batgirl yelled at him, "Just give it up"

"You going to turn me in, miss?" he spat back, "I'll break you like a twig"

On the roof top, Robin launched his grappling hook that snagged the edge of the roof and pulled him up.

"Hey, bird brain, pay attention"

"Wha....?"

Too late, the crook had jumped from their roof onto the next and was further adding his gain with each stride from his long legs. Biting his lip, Robin pumped his legs as fast as possible with Batgirl at his side. They had no trouble in closing the gap. A povolt over the ledge and he was over and about to kick the feet out from under the man's body.

Trip

THUD

"Nice work" lamented Batgirl, "See what you can do when you focus?"

Robin merely rolled his eyes, "Oh ha ha. I take that from the Old Man. I don't need it from you" his attitude carried with his voice. Instead of it be satire or sarcastic it was in the form of a spat that caught her off guard.

"Easy, I just said it as a joke"

"Yeah, well...." he trailed off. Grabbing the man by the arms, lassoed behind his back, Robin prodded him towards the fire escape. Down they went to waiting police cruisers. Batgirl followed with the bags of money. After handing him over Robin took a few steps away, facing towards the buildings, his face slightly tilted down, eyes narrowed, arms crossed defiantly. Not long into his pout Barbara came up, patting him gently on the shoulder, "Hey, you alright?"

"I'm fine" his said lowly, in a growl.

"Doesn't sound that way. Come on, tell me, what's the beef?" she went around to his front, placed her other hand on his other shoulder and tried to look him in the eyes.

"It's nothing" putting up a weak fasade.

"Boy, you are pouting like a six year old" laughing, "I do this with my father when he breaks a promise, so I know it when I see it. Tell me, what's going on?"

His blood began to slow till his whole body felt like ice. Muscles tensed, it felt like it was tunnel vision he was so focused at the ground, the sidewalk that blackness etched around his sight.

"Come on, now. Tell me" she encouraged.

"Well...it's just..." he sighed, looked up at her with all intent and purposes, "After my parents died I was dead set on killing the man, but the Big Man, Bruce, stopped me saying that there is a different form of revenge than an eye for an eye. I almost killed that man but now...I'm just not too sure of myself if I keep feeling the way I do"

"What are you feeling?" Batgirl asked, her voice dropping down to a near whisper so that nearby police could not hear.

"About you"

Her eyes widened and her lips shuddered a little. "Whoa..." she whispered, "I..I mean...what kind of feelings? Wait, listen...we can't talk about this here. We have to go. Come on"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters to The Batman, they are owned by Warner Brothers.

Slipping away from the officers on their cycles the two headed towards the center of town. Not far down the road a voice came over the radios in their helmets, "How did it go at the bank?"

"Pretty easy" Batgirl responded, "Just another bum trying to get rich quick. It was too easy"

"It seems that there is rash of that happening" the Dark Knight responded surpising his two counterparts.

"You're surprised about bank robberies?" Robin asked.

"It's a pattern. Low level thugs are conducting jobs all on the west side of the city. Thugs of mixed loyalty, Joker, Penguin, the whole lot, but this seems to be out of place. They are trying to lure us away from the true objection"

"And where is that?" she enquired.

"If all this is in the west then head east and look for something that is missing. Something big. Check your scanners" Batman finished.

A few miles displaced from them, two armored trucks, a private security agency that also worked for the same bank that was just robbed, were sitting by the warf idle. One of the guards slowly walked out from his driver's seat, went around to the back, and opened the hatch and out came two more guards immediately removing their uniforms for something casual. The same man went to the second and did the same, opening the back door and two more came out. After a pause a third came out holding in his bleached white hand a bundle of money rippling through the green ink and jean cloth paper with his index finger. "That went well" he said.

"Boss, what about Vinnie and Max. The Bat must have gotten him by now" said one of the goons as he cast aside his old pair of clothes.

"Duh, you fool, that's the whole point. The only way for this to be pulled off we had to dangle some bait for the Bat to go for. Those two clowns are just part of the plan. The fish eater and jabber jaw are using their goons to get their attention then we sneak out the back with the good stuff" he then let out a cackle but his men were not amused, "Oh, don't be so sore. In about five to ten they'll get out and be right back here. My door is always open to former employees." he turned, one hand clasped behind his back the other slowly stroking his pointy chin deep in thought, "Now, now, what to do with the loot? Well" he shrugged, "I don't know. I usually don't get this far. It's been about fifteen minutes since getting here and now I have about a million smackaroose and...I don't know what to do! HAHAHA"

"I know something you can do with it!" a voice called out. Everyone's heads turned to the revving sound of a engine and a motor bike sliced through the night and slammed into two of the goons by the truck disabling them. Joker looked at the wreck then to the sound of Robin landing a short distance away, "How about buying me a new bike? Something with a bigger engine"

"So the Batbrain sent the kid to do his chores" Joker hissed, "Fine" he reached into his vest and pulled out his squirt gun, looked like a cartoonish space rocket with a pistol grip, "Say Nighty night, pib squeek" Robin charged and ducked under the man's extended arm gripped it tightly with his right hand and jabbed his left into his rib cage. Still the Joker did not relinquish the gun but staggered back holding his side with his free hand, "You're going to regret that" he growled then aimed the pistol again. Off to his left Robin saw Batgirl on the scene dealing with the other goons but he quickly shook it off and charged again this time he was going to get that gun away from the nut. Joker squeezed the trigger and a jet of sick green acid sliced through the night air but Robin ducked under the jet and unleashed a Batarang that slammed into the Joker's fingers and he dropped his weapon. OW!

The gun hit the ground and Joker immediately went for it but so did Robin and a struggle developed. A ways away Batgirl rabbit punched a goon in the gut then slammed the palm of her hand against his temple and knocked him out cold allowing her to tie them up. As she finished she turned and ran towards the other dog fight to help Robin when there was a blood curtiling scream and it heightened her run and when she found the site Joker was on the ground and his face...was melting. At his feet was Robin holding the gun, the literally smoking gun.

"You...you killed him" she gasped.

Slowly he backed up as the body simmered, "I didn't mean to" he said slowly.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters to The Batman. They are owned by Warner Brothers. I own nothing.

"There's no excuse, Dick. I know what the Joker is and what he's capable of, but that does not mean that you can kill him," Bruce began as he and Grayson walked side by side down one of the many corridors of the mansion. The boy was fighting back his tears, he could not even look at his father figure. "I...I...didn't mean to," he tried to say but what came out was weak and scattered. When they graced the living room with it's roaring fire place Bruce directed him to sit on the couch while he sat next to him in a seperate chair. As flames licked up the chimney Dick stared into them and could vividly see the acid scald the Joker's white face, the skin melting away to the muscle and then to the bone. His screams, always high pitched just as his cackles were scared into his brain and it drowned out the words that Bruce was trying to convey.

"Are you listening?" was the voice that snapped him back.

"Yeah...yeah...ahem...yes," his figure went from a lean forward hands on his knees to straight up and arms across his lap.

With a deep sigh Bruce rose up, hands clasped behind his back in a proud walk as he walked by the fire place. He stopped on the far end then turned to look at the boy, "What am I going to do with you? I took you in and you broke the most sacred of rules. We go by the code of the law, not by what people on television say is right," Wayne said his face unaffected by the tears streaming down Dick's cheeks, but then the boy spat back, "But why do we have to go by the rules of what men say? All laws are made by men because they believe they are right and in Texas you can shoot people about to kill another!"

Wayne turned to the child and stepped forward, "This isn't Texas, Dick. You must be held accountable for what happened. You killed a man."

"He was a pychopath, not a man," Dick folded his arms and lowered his chin into his chest.

"That may be, but until this dies down I can't keep you here," Bruce began. Hearing those words Dick rose up with his eyes wide in apprehension, "I'm not banishing you, just for a few months. Think of it...as a vacation. When people stop looking for those responsible for Joker's death then you can come back."

Dick thought for a moment, "What if people begin to put it together? If they figures out Robin did it and then disappears and I disappear only to come back and then Robin comes back, they'll figure it out who I am."

Bruce smiled and patted him on the shoulder, "I don't think so. Let me worry about it. Now, it's time for bed."

Sometime later Grayson was laying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling hands behind the head, fingers interlocked. He could not sleep no matter how he tried. Alfred tried warm milk to no avail. It was nearly three in the morning when his cell phone vibrated on his night stand. Reaching over using the glowing green screen to guide him he picked it up and read the identification; Barbara. Pressing the talk button he drew it to his ear but talked at a whisper, "Hey."

"Hey," was a equally soft voice.

"What's up?"

"Nothing. Nearly got busted by my pops for curefew. Just five more minutes and it would have been over for me," there was a nervous chuckle that did not get a rise out of her friend, "What's up? What did he say?"

He did not know how to say the plan of action then he finally said it, "He's sending me away."

"What? Where?" she wanted to yell but restrained herself and threw a pillow over her head to muffle her words.

"I don't know yet, but i'll be gone maybe a month or so," his eyes began to water up knowing that he was going to leave so much behind.

"Well...will you call or write?" she asked there was concern in her voice and she waited apprehensively for the answer, the right one.

"I...I don't know," sniffing he brushed away the water in his eyes with the palm of his free hand. "I'll try. I'm leaving tomorrow."

"Okay..um..when are you going to leave tomorrow?"

"I don't know," shrugging his shoulders and letting out a sigh.

"Okay, i'll try to come over before you go. If i don't make it....i'll miss you," through the reciever Dick could hear her voice breaking up, she was fighting back tears herself.

"Alright, i'll see you then, 'night."

"G'night," and they both hand up.

About ten in the morning Dick, having not slept the whole night, had packed all of his possessions in one suit case and a backpack and was waiting in the living room on the same couch as before twittling his fingers and glaring at the clock at the minutes ticked away. Still Bruce, the big guy, had not said where he was being sent to, but he had hoped that Barbara would make it back before he left. At the arms reached eleven his heart began to raise for some reason, he felt something was about to happen then there was a knock on the door.

"Miss Gordan is here to see you off, sir," Alfred announced and stepped aside as Barbara walked in carrying a nervous yet wide smile. Waving as she approached Dick pulled the straps of his backpack over his shoulders and walked around the back of the couch and held out his arms and they embraced for a moment then pulled back "I'm glad you made it."

"Yeah, well," she shrugged, "Dad let me use the car. Wasn't easy, but give the old commish the sad dog eyes and he'll melt," she then proformed the routine holding her hands together, wides wide. Dick laughed a little then Alfred heard the honk of the van that was here to take him, "I'm sorry, sir, but it's time."

Barbara did not know what to say. The words was on the tip of her tounge, but when her mouth hung open and she reached out to him nothing came out. Dick continued to walk, his backpack slung over one shoulder. The bus was waiting, the door wide open to take him in. He did not bother looking back, stepped up, the door closed, then slowly roll away. She watched him go, the wind blowing her long hair back and the leaves curling in the air as it went past. A heavy hand fell on her shoulder, "He'll be fine, Barbara. Give it time to blow over, he'll be back."

"Yeah," Barbara sighed, "I just hope it's HIM that comes back."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters to The Batman. They are owned by 20th Century Fox.

Alfred silently waltzed into the room, his gloved hands carrying a pan of freshly made chocolate chip cookies. "Ma'am?" he said leaning slightly at the waist beside Barbara as she text messaged on her cell phone.

"Oh, thank you," she smiled and took a couple with a napkin. Alfred then walked over to Bruce whom sat in the great chair nearby reading a newspaper. It had been nearly a year since Dick had left, but it had been a quiet, still, dreadful year without the Boy Wonder. Though the Joker was gone Gotham was no less a hazard to live in. There seemed to be something amiss having not heard his cackle that lingered in their minds but Bruce put it out by looking over at the redhead whom was typing away with fury on the keypad.

"How can you do that and drive at the same time?" he asked lowering his newspaper just enough to look over the lip.

"I got more than just good looks," she replied looking back at him with a cock eyebrow whilst at the same time she typed, "I also got skillz hahahaha," on her cellphone.

"That would be a great feat if you had better spelling. Maybe you should pay more attention in English," Bruce chuckled lightly.

"Oh I do," Barbara replied nibbling on a still hot cookie, "I just find it boring hearing about Macbeth. I'm a computer whiz not a tea toddler."

Hearing that Alfred walked by, "Madam, tea toddler or not, it is considered a sophistication to have perfect grammar and diction rather than trying to be "cool." He said that leaving the room, but before he did his looked over his shoulder at Barbara whose cheeks were bulging from the soft dough and moist chips, closed his eyes and extended his tongue piercing his lips to the outside.

The reason for her to be here was for a special occasion. Dick was expected to arrive soon and Barbara, after receiving a letter from him at his "vacation spot" she was counting down the days to his comeback. Though, secretly she wished to have him in his Robin outfit and they both had taken out a nest of gangsters as a sort of welcome back party, however, looking at Bruce, the Big Guy, there was the lingering doubt that Dick would ever be allowed to go out into action again. Her green eyes kept glancing at the watch of her phone, there was no expect time for his return, just a day, and it was approaching seven at night. Barbara had to return to her dorms soon to cram for a midterm, however, she kept pushing back the time just enough in the hopes that Robin would return.

Alfred stepped into the room, "Sir, Mister Grayson has returned." Stepping aside in came Robin, slightly taller but still with the same hair do, the sharp eye seemingly always in a scowl, the lifted up chin.

"You're back!" she smiled, her face beaming with joy as she embraced him tightly. "It's good to see you again. How was your…ahem…vacation," she asked releasing her hold slowly.

"It was alright," Dick half smiled and dropped his backpack to his side, "The place was nice and all, but boy as those preppy boys smug."

"Tell me all about it," Barbara said wanting to delay as much as possible her return back to the city.

"There will be a time for that later, Barbara," Bruce said trying to put up a smile of his own, "You have classes to worry about."

Frowning at both him and her reason why for leaving Barbara looked back at Robin, "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Sure thing," he smiled and nodded.

Reluctantly Barbara departed taking her cookies with her leaving the two, the father and son alone in that large room. Grayson slowly walked over to the side of Bruce's chair, he wanted to ask, "When can I go back out," but it was too soon, too much expectation that he knew would be impossible just now thus he decided to bleed it out a little.

"How was your vacation?" Bruce asked, his voice suddenly dropped to match his alter ego.

"It was alright, if you don't mind the mosquitos," Dick held up his half smile and shrugged his shoulders, "And when I mean mosquitos I mean preppies."

"Those "preppies" are members of my alma-Mata," Bruce said as a matter of factly.

"Well, you have to admit, they're pretty stuck up," Dick smiled fully.

There was a moment of silence between them before Bruce lowered his head slightly and smiled a little, but all of this was putting off what was important. "You know the reason why I had you leave, right?" Bruce said.

"Yeah."

"Gotham has not missed the Joker. Well, except Harley but she's in Arkham for now. Because of this I allowed you to come back sooner, but the since you're here we might as well not beat around the bush. "Why should I let you go out again?" Bruce asked calmly. He meant it to hear Dick speak. Knowing that the boy had will and spunk there was the compromise that having killed the Joker, even accidently, it may have tarnished his ability to function in a combat zone. Sitting in his chair in front of the roaring fire, watching the yellow flames lick the stone chimney as the fuel logs snapped and sparked off to his right, just at the edge of the fire in his eye Dick stood still looking back at him.

"I know what I did, but having to stay here or staying away from Barb and Gotham will not change anything." Dick paused for a moment, the Big Guy was unmoved by this first strike, his eyes set, face blank, no smile, seemingly a statue illuminated by the glow of the fire. "When you lost your parents did you just sit and cry? I know I did, at least for a while then I felt the need for revenge."

"Dick, you already avenged the death of your parents…"

"I know, and so did you," the boy interrupted slamming his fist into an open palm, "You avenged your parents and the parents of so many others. How come you get to do all the fun and I can't, huh? You can stop and stay the "billionaire" that everyone sees at fund raisers and parties, but you won't. It's engrained in you. The need to protect the helpless. It's the same with me. If you are going to hold it over my head because of an accident then I'll go out on my own then."

Bruce still seemed unmoved. The stonewall stood against the crashing waves he sat and pondered as Dick felt the cold chill of defeat crawl up his spine. He walked out of the room leaving Bruce to decide. Retiring to his room Dick threw himself onto his bed, his head sank into a pillow, "God what a day."

Through his year away he had limited contact with Barbara. Bruce wanted to minimalize any risk of exposure, to minimalize a link that Robin was Dick Grayson by having him send letters or text messages that could be uncovered about his "accident" thus when they did send letters it was carefully worded with approvals going through Bruce. This middle man was troublesome but during the whole time no one could connect the dots.

His cellphone vibrated on the night stand next to him. Looking at the screen, "Barb?" he thought, "At this hour?"

"What did he say?" she asked in the message.

"Nothing yet."

"Well, hopefully he'll let the bats out of his belfry. Let me know when he does, okay?"

"Sure thing," Dick tapped on his key pad.

"Well, I'm off to bed. Good luck."

"Thanks" he replied then his head collapsed into his pillow and the clock somewhere ticked to midnight.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters to The Batman. They are owned by WB.

A week, a whole week, he was pacing around the inside of the mansion. Though over a hundred thousand square feet with dozens upon dozens of rooms Dick felt being a shrinking prison forbidden to take on the cape and cowl of what he use to do.

"Joker's gone. He won't be coming back," Dick said again and again in his mind. The words never changed, "But there are still more of them. They won't stop coming." Ever since Joker's death the "zeal" and "will power" of criminals had been greatly diminished, apparently, the clog in their wheel, "Batman" "Robin" and "Batgirl" now seemed willing to kill someone and they took out the Clown Prince of Crime, the head honcho. A good many now decided to put up the gloves lest be added to a small grave. Only the most desperate or brazen were still at it. Yet, that was the key ploy, not all were done and Batman and Batgirl could still not rest. Though shorthanded and clearly missing the boy the Big Guy would not allow him back. He had his golden rule there was no forgiving. Despite the withheld thoughts that formed inside his mind Bruce would not admit to it that he wanted the Joker dead. But had he then it would only entice him like robin had said and if he kept killing or allowed the others he was no good than those he was taking out and he did not want to sink into that abyss.

Stretched out on the couch inside the den Dick had been staring at a book that had lost its words. He could not recall what the title of it was he had submerged himself in nothing.

"Master Dick, I'm surprised that you are still here," Alfred said walking into the room with a duster in one hand liberally shaking the features over the idle fixtures around the couch.

Broken back to reality Dick raised his head up and looked back towards Alfred, "Oh, really? Why? You heard him. I'm supposed to stay put like a good boy," he sighed in frustration eye dripping as they stared at the fire.

"Sir, I know Master Bruce than anyone," he flicked an eye at the large portrait of the Bruce couple, "with the exception of his parents, of course. However, I have seen you and Miss Gordon break his rules many times and he still loves you. This "punishment" you feel is his way of keeping out you out of trouble. While you were gone Harley Quinn had vowed retribution for the Joker's death. She knows that it was Robin that had killed the Joker *ahem* thus his goal was to keep you out of her cross airs until she is taken care of."

"Yeah?" Dick rolled over onto his side and threw his legs over the couch to sit up, "Well, he cant keep babying me forever. I can't just sit here day after day while he goes out and fights my battles. It's my battle to, Alfred."

"Of course, sir" Alfred said dusting a lamp.

Dick paused for a moment to think, "I know there out there but if I go out there with them, what was the worst he could do? Send me back to that school? He can't just disown me, he didn't have that kind of heart plus it would be a public nightmare, Billionaire Bruce Wayne a heartless businessman and father?" as he spoke Dick had altered his voice to sound "manly" but came out as a childish mimic. Still he paused.

"Master Wayne won't disown you because he loves you, sir" Alfred paused and faced him, "You and him are alike in so many ways it is as though you are the younger him. Though he does not like to admit it he does need help and he is not always right but when help comes show itself he never turns it down."

"You're right, Alfred" Dick smiled and rushed for the cave with Alfred adding, mainly to satisfy himself, "Of course I am, sir."

At the museum Batgirl was flying through the air and slammed into the marble floor with her face bloodies by many impacts. "…I…don't remember her being this strong," coughing out blood as Harley approached a sprawled out Batman nearby. They had come to the museum after the silent alarm had been tripped. It was Harley and a gaggle of her gang just smashing art work, not bothering to take it, they were unleashing their pent up rage to lure the Bats to them then have it out and it was not going well.

"You took my puddin'" Harley screeched dragging that mallet across the floor. Gripping it tightly she moved the shaft to above her head and was prepared to drop it down on Batman's head, "Now, I'll even the score. An eye for an eye!" and screamed bringing it down but before she could connect a boot slammed into her face and down she went onto her back releasing her grip on the mallet.

"Gotcha!" Robin smiled standing over her.

When her eyes opened seeing the Boy Wonder now just out of arm's length she immediately became enraged, thrashing about wildly, no coordination. All that drove her was the lust for vengeance and what she saw incensed her drive. Rising up somewhat is disbelief and holding her jaw Batgirl looked "Robin? Wha…" her eyes shifted to the charging goon brigade. There was no time to chat she reached for her belt and pulled out two Batarangs and hurled them at the charging foe that were knocked off their feet by their slicing motion just below the knees. Those that were behind stepped over them only to be clipped in the face by Robins' staff. Harley kept reaching for him as Robin went to see Batman but Batgirl planted her foot on Harleys red and black outfit and she was not going anywhere.

Collapsing his staff Robin looked around the interior of the room; goons were sprawled out, a few moaning in pain. "Piece of cake," smiling proudly at the accomplishment however looking up Batman stood over him with a piercing scowl and he waited for a admonishment. Raising his hand Batman fired his grappling hook. The others did the same and they took to flight. Instead of giving a response Batman merely looked down at Robin whom was first sporting a smirk that gradually diminished then he shied away. Batman walked away into the shadows leaving Robin feeling a great since of guilt once again

Rappelling to the roof through the sky light they heard Harley taunting, "You can't keep me away, bat-barf. I'll get out and when I do I'll get even. You'll see!" being dragged away her screeching could still be heard for several minutes

"God, does she ever shut up?" Robin asked. Batman said nothing as they leapt onto the roof and kept on walking. Robin wanted to say something smart but Batman just kept walking into the darkness and he was left to wonder if he would be welcomed or not back considering again he broke The Big Man's rules. Turning to look through the sky light he had a bird's eye view of the police whom were disarming and arresting the goons. Rubbing her jaw Batgirl sighed, "I think I lost a molar that time," spitting out drops of blood. She saw Robin crouched down looking through the open sky light at the activity below and was soon joined by the redhead. Her lips were cut and cheeks red and beginning to bruise, "Nice to know that your skills haven't rusted during your…vacation."

He smiled back, "Nice to see you could hold your own without me."

"Good to have you back, kid," she said patting him on the back.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters to The Batman. They are owned by Warner Brothers.

"Good to have you back, kid" were Barbara, Batgirl's, warm welcoming after they returned to the Bat-cave and they all retired for the night and he could still hear those words in his head going up to his bed. Bruce said little throughout the night, Alfred was much more pleasant offering the 'side kicks' a hot dinner of spaghetti with butter rolls and they scarfed it down as hungry hounds. When they were finished Bruce told Alfred to take Barbara home. In walking to the door Dick followed.

Still sporting a smile, "good to know you still haven't lost your touch, kid," Barbara said wrapping her body in a coat as Alfred dawned his driving hat.

"Ha" Dick laughed, "you know if you trained a little more you can keep up with me," it was the playful one up manship that forged their friendship, though, for some reason, they did not acknowledge it and everyone else sees it. It was a good night however it was not over just yet. Barbara was soon contact him via text messaging, it was the silent way to keep chatting whilst feigning being asleep.

Their conversation with short hand or just single sentences went along as such:

Barbara: _Hey, what did you do while in that other place? Meet any one?_

Dick: Naw, I felt awkward around them. Bunch of nerds and geeks.

Barbara: What's wrong with nerds?

Dick: No just couldn't fit in with them.

Barbara: Brb, the commish is calling.

Hanging up the phone and leaving her room Gordon came into their apartment, hands full of groceries. "I ran into Bruce Wayne today at the station. He said that Dick is back in town," placing the bags on the counter letting out a sigh for his tired arms. "Did you know that?"

"Yeah," smiling, "I was just on the phone with him."

"That's good . How was his time out of state?"

Shrugging her shoulders, "He said it was more or less a vacation. Rich boys." It was a façade, she knew more than what was being laid on but she knew that Gordon was already under enough stress with his occupation as a commissioner, but he did smile knowing that the Joker was no longer going to be a problem.

"You know what, Barb, I gotta tell you, not hearing his laugh in the cells was eerie at first, but now, having the cell blocks quiet is more soothing than a week's vacation" Gordon said as he began to put the groceries away. "Streets are more quieter, most of the street punks are gone, and those left have gone into hiding. His death seems to have made Gotham better."

Buckling her eyebrows Barbara was wide eyed then her gaze shifted to a bag, it broke the ice as she reached up for it and fished out a couple boxes of cereal and canned food, "Well, there's, you know, Penguin and Poison Ivy," walking over to the cabinet.

"Yeah, but I think they've been intimidated by what happened to Joker." Gordon responded, "I just hope it stays this way."

A cold sensation crawled up her spine. She knew that these criminals, driven by their passion, their devotion to cause, would not stay intimidated for long and when they come back, it would be worse. Knowing that he had killed a man weighed more on Robin's mind than anyone could imagine. She knew soldiers and police that had to take a life in their service, but this was different in many ways. Dick was just a kid, not even finished high school and now there was blood on his hands, blood that would never go away. Bruce must be suffering the same thing for he 'created' Joker by accident and for that he had been trying to correct it, making the Clown Prince his focus and keeping him in Arkham. After putting up the groceries Barbara went back to her room. Picking up the phone she found one last text message, "Going to bed, night." Closing the screen she whispered, "good night."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters to The Batman. They are owned by DC comics and WB and I apologize for the long lapse since the last chapter. I have moved and therefore it took time to organize and work on this. Enjoy.

Crime was down in Gotham, the criminals feared the shadow of the Batman. The most infamous criminals have gone into seclusion less be cut down by the bat's hands. Robin, back from a sabbatical, was eager to take on the mess once again. The exhilaration of flight, to clobber his foe, and the satisfaction of seeing them hauled off to jail, yet inside he kept it in the insane ones, jail was not enough. Hearing the Joker's cry as his acid spitting gun was discharged into his body made him cringe every night.

Dick Grayson was always at Bruce Wayne's side in the public eye and went back to school. Barbara was in her freshman year of college at Gotham University and yet the two kept up on each other with text messaging. Bruce knew all about it, he paid for Dick's phone but did not mind it until he noticed the long texts during class and sent him a warning; "Stay focused or I will block your phone during school."

Putting away his phone in the middle of science class Dick sighed to himself, "Yes, Master."

It was not the same as before. Bruce was overbearing and though he allowed Dick to take on his role as Robin once again the boy could not shake the unrelenting leer on his every move.

One night, in the cave, Wayne sat in front of the towering monitors, fingers carefully going over the keys, a few of the screens had the local news and others had tapped into the cameras on the street to monitor people at intersections and outside buildings. It was a very boring night but Batgirl was there peeking from behind his seat.

"Anything going on?" she asked. For three straight days there was nothing, just petty crimes, no Harley Quinn, Riddler, or even Mr. Freeze.

"They've gone underground," Batman said, his eyes never leaving the screens. "They won't go far, but I fear that they are waiting for something big."

Perhaps a plot of revenge on Batman for taking the Joker, however, it was the same speech he gave for the same three days, never changing not even in tone.

Since that time even Harley Quinn was not the same. She was evolving back to her original appearance. With Joker gone, his hold on her had vanished and thus the 'love hate' relationship no longer mattered. Still a convicted criminal she could not go back to her profession of a psychologist yet she would still attempt to correct everything she had done in her life.

Batgirl could not seem to get a fix on it. It seemed that Batman was hooked, paranoid perhaps, that the criminal masterminds were still waiting for something. He could not bask in the light that crime was down, not even a murder for such a long time, but she said nothing about it less having Bruce admonish her like he did to Robin.

"There!" the man suddenly snapped rising up from his seat, hands lifting his cowl over his eyes and spinning about to make the rush to the Batmobile.

"What? What is it?" Barbara asked quickly following suit.

"Alfred, let Dick know to meet us at the Gotham National Bank" Batman said into a microphone hidden inside his cowl that was linked to his butler and friend Alfred Pennysworth.

"Yes, sir, right away."

Jumping inside the Batmolbile together they sped out of the cave and made all possible speed into Gotham with Barbara asking what was happening. She knew that something was happening at Gotham National. Was it a robbery? Alright! She thought a robbery was it a whole gang or just one angry man? Plots were formulating in her mind about what was going to happen and when they reached the outside of the bank and jumped out the whole face of the bank was smashed in.

"Whoa!" Batgirl gasped.

The oThere was no ice, plants, flames around the destruction thus that ruled out Mr. Freeze, Poison Ivy and Firefly in that order and when they stepped , their feet crushing shards of broken glass. Here and there were prone bodies, security and folks enough to almost cover up the soft felt carpet. In the back they were shouting and advanced and saw a hulking figure moving towards the city vault.

"Bane?" Batgirl said rather surprised, "Alright, finally some action!"

"Stay forcus!" Batman ordered reaching into his belt and pulling out a Batarang, his aim was to severe the large diameter hose attached to the back of Bane's head that fueled venom that gave him his incredible strength, there were hoses running to the back of his hands as well. It worked before in the past however when he hurled the razor sharp blade, hearing it sing flying through the cool air Bane turned about, as if sensing he was being followed, and had just enough time to lift up his right forearm and bat the toy aside, pulling back his lips and showing a beaming smile.

"Ah, the Batman," Bane said, "I am delighted to finally see you after such a long time. I thought such a public place would be a great way to draw you to me. I know how you think of yourself as the protector of the people. The very same people that call you a danger and yet cannot seem to fend for themselves and cry out." His voice was somewhat sarcastic saying this and finished he laughed stomping his right boot onto one of the prone people.

SMASH!

No one was moving. They were dead. The vault was still closed. "What are you after, Bane?" Batman demanded.

"This is my path, Batman," Bane called out, "You have chosen yours I have chosen mine. Now they have crossed and only one of us will make it out of this alive." Turning his head towards Batgirl he insisted when saying "_One_ of us."

With his back turned away, a security guard reached into his holster and produced his side arm, aiming for the back of the monster's head and fired. A single shot struck but the solid flesh full of adrenalin and chemical could not be beat. Alarmed Bane turned about and saw the guard, eyes were wide in terror as he tried to scamper away but Bane was right on him, hand raised. Like a hand smashing a fly on a table surface Bane slammed his behemoth palm onto the guard. SMASH!

"Oh, jeez" Batgirl gasped. He was much more brazen and powerful than before. He was going for broke and wanted to take everything and everyone with him. "Come on, kid," Batgirl muttered under her breath, "Where are you?"


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters to The Batman. They are owned by WB.

Bane was out of control. He smashed into the Gotham National Bank but was not there to rob the place but to cause as much carnage as possible. By the time the three heroes had made it there it was too late, he had squashed all those inside, even one security guard that foolishly attempted to shoot the monster in the back right before their very eyes.

This was not some bank robbery, but he wanted to take as many people with him as possible, goading Batman and the others to fight him. "Come on, let us dance" he said giving a menacing smile, flashing all of his white teeth as the two forces charged towards each other.

Bane's body just bashed through and the three scattered. There would be no attempt to run him out of energy, they had to severe the flow of Venom to his body but after the first charge Bane continued to charge out of the bank and into the street where the curious populous scattered. The three did not have that option they had to stop him now before he could harm anymore people. Citizens were fleeing the scene, abandoning their cars that Bane was picking up and hurling at the Bats and Robin as Batgirl jumped well to the right and hid behind a mailbox, pulling out a Batarang from her belt. She was waiting for the chance for Venom to show his back where hoses fell from the back of his head and ran down his arms to the back of his hands. Sitting on his back was the Venom supply. If she could strike that feeder or the cut the hoses Bane would whither like a grape in the sun.

Seeing that he could not hit the flying targets Bane roared in frustration as Robin jumped onto the back of Bane's head about to cut the hose, "What's the matter?" Robin laughed, "Can't…"

A powerful hand gripped the boy and Bane hurled Robin towards the hiding Batgirl, but the graceful Boy Wonder rolled with the throw and came to a stop beside Barbara.

"He seems pretty angry, much more than usual," she remarked.

"Yeah, so I noticed" Robin replied a bit perturbed.

Fighting by himself for a moment Batman was on top of a lap post as Bane scanned for him. In his hand were several large metal pellets that he threw at the criminal's feet. Erupting they encased his feet and legs in a thick layer of ice that immobilized him, "Now!" he commanded to the two whom leapt out to strike the hoses.

Jumping into the air as he rushed Robin hurled his weapon as Barbara did the same and they watched as the blades sliced through the air as Bane raised his hands to beat them away but they were too fast and they struck the hoses…but they did not break!

"You have to do better than your old tricks" Bane smiled as he balled his fists and slammed them down onto the ice. It took several poundings before it would shatter, but he was free once again.

"He has better hoses and the pack is armored." Batman remarked as he leapt from his perch and came to a landing behind his two compatriots. His tone was calm, rather deadpan, despite Bane now being free before them.

"Clever girl" Batgirl replied.

"Bane, what are you doing?" Batman called out.

"We have done this dance for years," Bane said reaching for a car on the street. His fat fingers dug into the metal doors and Bane hefted it over his head with ease, "Same dance, and different days. You have chosen your path. I have chosen mine. Only one of us can live in this city, Batman or we will keep on dancing until the end of time!"

"Does he want to die?" Robin asked but Batgirl did not know as Bane threw the car like a javelin. Tucking and rolling out of the way Batman reached into his belt and pulled out several more spheres and threw them at Bane's feet. They struck the asphalt and erupted and encased the monster's feet that flashed light that dazed and confused him. Seeing nothing but white he growled and punched wildly. Seeing her chance Batgirl landed on the back Bane's head clutching another batarang like a dagger and out of reaction Bane reached up to grasp her and his fingers found her cape.

"Uh-oh" Batgirl yelped as Bane grasped the cape and pulled her off and swung her around above him, all the while gaining momentum as he prepared to launch her across down the street but instead of slowed to a stop and whipped his arm back and Batgirl went with it. He was prepared to slam her into the asphalt before him where the impact would crush her bones.

"No" Robin thought as he charged from behind, hands grasped around the frame of his curved blade. He was not going to stab him but he was going for that encased pump. If he could cut the power or the flow that would be the end of it as it has been but seeing Batgirl in plight, Barbara, if she were to die then everything would be out. Gordon would find out and all of this would be over. He rushed forward and everything seemed to be in slow motion as Batgirl hung by the end of her cap, one hand reaching up to try and free herself of it and the other for Robin as he went by.

The case was at his fingertips. It was protected with a thick case but these Batarangs were made of stout metal and he took his weapon and began stabbing as he let out a roar. He did not want Bane to die he just wanted him to stop and as he stabbed the case stood up to him but it began to chip and then the blade made a hole just big enough to fit the tip in a couple inches and he took it.

Letting out one more yell Robin slammed the tip in through the hole an electrical surge coursed through the behemoth's body that arched his back and screamed in pain. Recoiling in terror the three could only look on as Venom doubled over and screamed, pleading for help as the surges ran through his body making his eyes bug out and his veins pop. The pump had lost control and was now feeding more venom than his body could handle.

"Help me!" Bane yelled but then his body jerked and then stopped.

Bane's body quivered and slowing let out a sigh as his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"Is he dead?" Robin cautious approached, a Batarang clenched tightly in one hand with a tip dripping Venom.

Reaching out and checking his pulse on his neck Batman found that there was none and he slowly erected his body and turned to aim an angry scowl at Robin whom recoiled in horror.

In a few moments time Commissioner Gordon arrived with several police officers. They knew Bane had fallen but until that time he and the force were virtually powerless to stop a juggernaut like Bane. When Gordon came up to see the body he flicked his eyes over at Robin whom was silent by shock as his hands hung limply at his side. "First Joker and now Bane…" Gordon began, "What is this?" he turned to look at Batman, "Are you changing tactics or something."

With a heavy scowl under his mask Batman replied only with, "No."

"Well," Gordon said reaching up and adjusting his glasses on his nose, "Perhaps now the streets will be a bit safer. Instead of having him in Arkham we can put him six feet under with the Joker." His tone was that of relief. Bane was also a serious plight on Gotham but even still Batman was not celebrating as camera crews came forward to see for themselves that Bane was in fact dead as coroners came up to investigate the body.

Batgirl carefully placed a hand on Robin's shoulder, "Cheer up, kid, you did okay." But Robin did not feel it. Once again an opponent died because of him and now he wanted to be severed from the Wayne estate entirely. He dared not even to look up at the Dark Knight that stood close by as silent as a statue.

The return to the Bat cave was silent, only the hum of the powerful engine of the Bat mobile making a sound. Sitting in the backseat Robin had his head lowered in shame, never making eye contact with either of his counterparts as Barbara kept urging herself to saying something, to break the tension, but looking at the statue that was Batman intimidated her into silence.

Waiting for their arrival Alfred knew everything that had transpired and when the Bat-mobile came to a halt and the cockpit hatch slid open and Batman jumped out the butler said nothing as the Dark Knight stole past and lagging behind Robin and Batgirl came up.

Barbara removed her cowl showing her dark red hair and large eyes as she approached Robin, "Hey, kid. You alright?"

"Yeah," Robin waved a hand, "I'm good."

Barbara tried to be chipper, "Well, first Joker, and now Bane. Maybe Poison Ivy will drink some weed killer and save us the trouble, huh?" gently nudging his shoulder with hers but the short, younger; Robin did not respond at all that left her worried that this other death may have shot his disposition.


End file.
